Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cloud computing, more specifically to building queries directed to objects hosted on clouds.
Related Art
A cloud refers to a highly scalable computing infrastructure, in which customers avail virtualized resources, as corresponding services over networks. The infrastructure typically contains computing, storage, and communication resources, which are dynamically shared among different applications of various customers. Application instances are typically deployed on shared computing resources, while the data used by the instances is stored on the shared storage resources.
Data stored in clouds is commonly exposed as objects. As is well known in the relevant arts, objects represent any entities of interest. Each object typically has attributes, with the value of each attribute expressing a characteristic of the corresponding entity. Exposing data as an object implies that interfaces are provided by a computing or storage resource to external programs such that the data can be manipulated as objects by the external programs.
Queries are often directed to objects hosted on clouds consistent with the corresponding interfaces. Such queries are in the form of object query language (OQL), implying that the query specifies objects and the corresponding attributes. Users may be required to build such queries.
Aspects of the present disclosure simplify building of queries directed to objects hosted on clouds.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.